Fruitloops
by KlutzyBurnette
Summary: Edward is the human, but is escaping with his little sister from their junkie mother. Bella is a vampire and has amazing powers that come with a destiny she doesnt want to fill. the answer to all their problems? love & fruitloops.
1. Finally

Looking from my distraught mother, Elizabeth, to my 12 year old sister, Emma, I quickly made my decision

Looking from my distraught mother, Elizabeth, to my 12 year old sister, Emma, I quickly made my decision. "Yes mom. I want to go live with dad, and I want Emma to come too." Elizabeth's face paled dramatically and Emma stood up, dropping the fruit loops she had been munching on in the process. "Yes!" Emma nearly screamed and locked her arms around my neck in a hug that seemed too strong for her petite body.

Brushing her unique bronze-colored hair out of her bright greens eyes I told her to go pack. After a moment of unlatching her arms from my neck she obeyed and came back down shortly after carrying a small royal blue duffel bag adorned with her middle school mascot, the gators, and her favorite quilt.

Seeing that she was ready, I rushed up to my room and grabbed the bag I had already packed. I had called Dad the night before to arrange our flight from Chicago to Seattle and then the short flight to Port Angeles and finally the ride to forks in his patrol car. I didn't mind the car much, but Emma hated the fact that she had to sit behind the plastic barrier if we went anywhere.

That was why I had been saving up my money to buy a car to drive Emma and myself back and forth from school.

I called a cab and we were gone in 5 minutes flat. Leaving Elizabeth in the dust felt good for a change. No more drug problems. No more crazy boyfriends. And best of all, no more of her tipsy friends coming on to me. Elizabeth had been doing drugs since she met her boyfriend, Phil, 2 years ago. He was always a horrible man and pushed her into it. It was quite disgusting to say the least.

We got to the air port and left our broken mother behind. Finally we would be able to start over. Finally.


	2. Drawn to him

A/N: HI

**A/N: HI! Okay, so I had no idea that ANYONE would like it!! ummm, this chapter might be a little weak because im not writing anything out first, im just playing it by… fingers?? lol, anyways I hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned anything, you would know it. But since I don't im making up my own little world here!!**

Bpov

"Carlisle?" I asked quietly into the house we were all moving into.

"Yes Bella?" he asked as he walked into my newly acquired room. It had light blue walls, like the sky.

"Why don't we have any furniture?" I asked just now noticing the spectacle, and forgetting my original reasoning for calling him.

"Bella, we just got here!" he said chuckling lightly. "Yes, but Alice usually runs out and buys everything before we even get here!" I said, slightly puzzled.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then said,"Bella, did it occur to you that Alice is still in Alaska?" I new that I would be blushing furiously if I could." Why is she still in Alaska?" I asked tentatively.

"She had a vision that she would be needed there. None of us know why, she refuses to tell even Jasper." WOW. This had to be big for her not to tall Jasper!!

After contemplating everything, I decided to go to the store and buy a new laptop so that I would have something to do. "Carlisle, ill be at Port Angeles for a little while, okay?"

"That's fine Bella." I ran downstairs, only to run into a smiling Emmett. His booming laugh sounded and I looked at him questioningly.

"Emmett, would you like to go shopping with me?" I asked innocently. He immediately stopped laughing and turned away grumbling while I laughed at him. The last time I had taken him shopping, I made him ask the sales lady for tampons and bras. It was hilarious!

I walked out the door, still laughing my head off. My 1966 electric blue corvette convertible sat in the driveway as usual. I sat down on the white leather interior, and took the top down. Now that's more like it, I thought to myself.

Driving away I saw Emmett sit on the porch steps, watching anything but me. I laughed and his frown turned into a grimace. At the speeds I went I was at best buys in 25 minutes, ride like that should have taken an hour. Getting out of my truck I saw a flash of bronze hair fly by.

"Edward!" a little voice giggled. "Come get me!!" Next I saw a girl of maybe 12 or 13 run in to a hot 17 year old with the same bronze hair as the little girl. I figured they were siblings.

"Emma, please don't run in the parking lot! I don't know what id do if I lost you." He said in a velvety voice laced with concern. I stared at him for a moment. He was gorgeous! His bronze hair in perfect disarray, and his bright green eyes staring lovingly at his sister.

At that moment he looked up, and our eyes locked. I was immediately drawn to him and couldn't move. He looked as if he was in a daze, and very confused. I'm sure my face mirrored his almost exactly.

At that moment I knew I had to talk to him. Meet him. Love him. I was in love. NOOO!! I couldn't be in love! It doesn't make sense! I ran, human pace, to the doors of the store and tried to forget the epiphany I had just had.

**A/N: srry that its kind of a cliffy, but I couldn't help it!! PLZ REVIEW!! If you read authors notes, review saying "SNOWBALLS!!"**


	3. Cheap and Expensive

A/N: sorry for the long wait, I had a lot to do… anyways I know the snowball thing, it was random… like me

**A/N: sorry for the long wait, I had a lot to do… anyways I know the snowball thing, it was random… like me!! I just wanted to see who read the authors notes, which a lot of u do!! –Applause- lol. Anyways I hope u like!!**

**Epov**

Emma and I had decided to go to best buys for a new computer since I had some extra cash from my job at Newton's and since our current one was slower than a cheetah…. a dead one.

Since I didn't particularly want to hear Emma whine any more about the cruiser, and apparently Charlie didn't want to either, He had bought me a new car. Well, new to me at least, it's a beat up old red truck. Not my style, but at least I didn't hear any more whining!

The ride to Port Angeles took about 2 hours in my old truck so Emma decided to play a game with me. She's very childish for her age. She is going to be my 5 year old child for the day… what fun!

As we pulled into the parking lot I saw a nice 1966 electric blue corvette convertible with a hot babe in it.

I pulled in kinda close to it and Emma jumped out only to take of at a slow run, for her anyways. She was on the track team and could run faster than a cheetah. A not dead one at that!

I jumped out too and ran after her; I didn't want my 5 year old to get hurt now did I?

"Edward!" She called giggling over her shoulder. "Come get me!"

At that I cranked up the speed and caught her in front of the hot ride. swinging her around I said," Emma, Please don't run in the parking lot! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Not faking the concern in my voice or the love in my stare.

Looking up, my stare was by a beautiful pair of topaz eyes. I couldn't stop staring at the beautiful face that wore a dazed and confused expression that I was sure mirrored mine.

A moment later she shook her head and rushed to the doors of the huge store.

Letting go of Emma I started to walk after her, but was stopped short because Emma decided I was going to fast for her.

We walked slowly to the door as the Epiphany I had just had finally sunk in. I needed her. I needed to talk to her, to love her. To meet her. Love her. I was in love with her! But how could I possibly be in love with a girl that I didn't even know?

As we walked through the door I quickly spotted a cheaper laptop the would work VERY fast.

As I was checking out I saw her rush out the door and could only hope to see her at school.

**BPOV**

After buying the most expensive laptop I could find I rushed out the door and sped home in less than 30 minutes.

Walking through the door I noticed we had furniture.

"Carlisle" I called quietly. A moment later he was at my side and smiling warmly.

I gestured questioningly at the room and he explained that Esme had picked everything up and that Alice wouldn't be here for a few more days.

I ran at vampire speed to my room and was grateful to have a nice desk and bed set with a white sheets and a deep blue down comforter.

setting my newly acquired laptop on the desk I laid down on the bed, closed my eyes, and let my mind wander freely. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: if u think about it, could maybe just give me a little review?? plz? PLZ?!**

–**Curls up in a corner and cry's uncontrollably-**

_**Love always BIRDY!**_


	4. PLZ DONT HATE ME!

OKAY I NO THE VERY FEW OF U THT ACTUALLY READ THIS THING PROLLY HATE ME RITE ABT NOW AND I TTLY HATE AUTHORS NOTES TOO SO DON'T SAY NUTIIN BUT MY COMPUTER IS NOT WORKING AT ALL. IM ON MY PARENTS COMPUTER (WICH IM NOT RLY SUPPOSED TO BE ON, THTS Y ITS RLY SLOPPY AND RITEN FAST) AND THE ONLY WAY I CAN READ ALL THOSE EMAILS (UMMM…… OUCH?!) IS BCUZ I WENT ON MY IPOD TOUCH. I CANT EXACTLU RITE ON THT SO……… YAHH. ANYWAYS, AS SOON AS MY COMPUTER ACTUALLY WORKS AGAIN ILL HAVE IT POSTED!!!!!!!

~LUV U BABES! _KLUTZYBURNETTE_


End file.
